Just a bad dream
by duringirl
Summary: Hey guys. So this is another HP fanfic. It does have Melody. It's a one shot and it's during the battle. Enjoy. ALL OF THIS BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING! :)
Melody started running out of the great hall to the fight.

" Mel!"- she turned around to see no one but her triplet George almost crying. She wouldn't blame him since that she had alredy cried. A lot.

" Hey Georgie we're gonna to be fine. Come'on we're the Weasley's. And I've heard that twins and triplets always have more chances do survive to this kinds of things. At the end we are Weasley's and triplets. We are enviceble."- she said ate the same that huged him.

" Heard abaut that too? God i tough I was the only one."

" You'll never be the only one. No when me and Fred are around."

" You're right. Be careful and... I- I love you."

" Love you too Georgie. Careful."

They stayed hug for a while witch made them more calm and in kind a way strong.

" Come'on we have to go. Love you."- said Melody.

She went out of the great hall and felt tears running from her eyes.

When she got outside she was devasted. The Hogwarts she knew had Dumbledore has director not Snape. The Hogwarts she knew would shine even in night not being dark and scary like is now. The Hogwarts she knew... Didn't exist anymore.

She started to fight with some death eaters but soon enough a voice stop her.

" Melody!"

" Angelina! What are you doing here."

" The same as you of course."

" What? It's too dangerous."

" But it's the right. Here are your brothers? Here is Fred? "

" George was in the great hall but probably had gone away to as .me... Fred i don't know."

" Ok.. Be careful love you bitch."

" Love you too. Be careful."

Melody continued to fight until she got to Nevielle and Seamous.

" Mel!"

" Hey!"

" Come with us."

" Where? To do what?"

" Boom!"

" You got me at the boom. Let's go."

They went to a brige that would go for Hagrid's hause. When they pass it they see a bunch of people.

" Who are you? What do you want?"- asked Nevielle.

" Death eaters.."- shoted Mel down.

" You want me? Uh? Uh? Uh? You stupid bunch of people. Leave before i over with you all."

At that time all of them started to run after Nevielle that had grabbed Mel."

" WHAT PART OF DEATH EATERS YOU DIDN'T HEAR?"

" The all part."

" Damn Nev. Run."

She had passed him until that she hears a stange noise. When she turns around she sees the brige breaking and Nevielle was stil on it.

" Nevielle run like you never did before!"

" I can't... No more than this..."

" Yes you can... Come'on Nevielle."

When Nevielle was almost there teh brige brooks"

" Nevielle!"- Melody cried.- " No, no, no please no."

" Mel can you help me?"

" Nevielle! Thouhg you we're death."

" I'n not. Can you...?"

" Sorry. Come'on."

She help him getting up and they run together that is when she sees Thonks.

"Thonks! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Fighting of course."

" Where is Teddy?"

" With my mom. Come'on lets go."

When they were almost were Mr. Weasley and Kingsley were Melody was atacked by to spels at the same time.

" Crucio."

" Sectucempra."

" Ahh!"- screamed Melody as the same time she felt to the ground.

" Melody!"- screamed Tonks.

Melody was screaming in pain.

" Come'on girl"- Thonks saud grabbing her. She went ro Arthur, Kingsley and Rumos.

" Arthur!"

" Wha- what happened to my baby-girl?"

" Two spelld at just once."

" Dad..."

" Shhh it's alright love. You're going to be fine."

" I't hurts."

" I know it does. Stop now so i can make a spel that will leave you fine ok?"

" Yes."

" That's my girl."

She stopped and Arthur did the spel.

" I don't fell anything..."

" No? Good it means that is working. Go back to your mum ok?"

" But i wanna fight!"

" Enough fight for today dear. Ginny is there too."

" But dad..."

" Melody Elisabeth Weasley."

" Going."

When Melody was going she heard someone screaming.

* Melody you need to go for mum... What if is Harry? Or Ron? Or Fred or George? You don't know were they are.. What if are they? What if they are in pain? What if they..." You have to go. You need to go.*

And that was what she done. She went and found one of her best friends.

" Fred!"

" Crucio!"

" No! Stop!"

" Crucio!"

" Stop!"

" Crucio!"

" I've said stop!"

When she says this the man's wand flows from his hand. After that he runs away.

" Fred!"

" Mel... I't hurts. ah."

" I know. But you need to be strong ok? For me and George ok buddy?"

" Make it stop."

" I can't... Not in here..."

" Melody please..."

" Sorry Freddie. In here i can't. We need to go to another place."

" No i wanna slep."

" Don't you dare close your eyes Fredrick Wealsey!"

" But..."

" Fred please. Look at me and listening my voice ok? You can't fall aslep got it?"

" Buy I..."

" I know buddy i know. Let's get out of here."

She hugged Fred and then teletransport them to the great hall.

" Fred..."

" Can you make the pain stop now?"

" Yes."

She did the splell and the pain went al away.

" Thanks"- he said hugging her.

" You're welcome."

" Here have you learn that spell?"

" Dad used on me like 30 minutes ago."

" What? Why?"

" I got 2 spells at just once."

" Witch here..."

" Crucio and sectucempra."

" Dam Mel..."

" You're alive!"- screamed George at the scine of his triplets.

" Yes we are!"- played Melody.

They all huged for a quite long time.

" Melody..."- started Arthur.

" Dad i can explain..."

" I'm proud of you."

" Thanks."

Then they were stoped by Molly who shoted a big no.

" Molly it's time..."- said Kingsley.

" No..."

" They need to know..."

" No they don't..."

" If they stay to know abaut this they are gonna do be togheter and..."

" What are you talking abaut?"- asked the triplets at the same time.

" When you three were born Dumbledore said..."- started Kingsley.

" Another word and I'll kill you."

" Dumbledore said what?"- asked Melody.

" Dumbledore said that you three needed to grew up separeded.".

" Why?"

" Because... Dumbledore said that one of you would die protecting the other and that the others would live crying"- said Molly.

" That means that one of us is going to die?"- asked Melody.

" Yes swettie."

" There is no way. I mean... No it's not possible... None of us can die... It's just... It doesn't make any sense..." - said Fred.

" Sorry love."

They 3 just stare at each other. Then suddently they hugged like there was no tomorrow.

" You can choise now. Or you fight together and protect each other or you stay were and..."

" We fight!"

" Sure?"

" Yes."

" Ok. I love you all. More than live"

They hugged Molly. Then they went outside and started to tink on something that might help in the battle.

" What are we gonna do?"- asked Fred.

" Do you remember the Weasley bag?"

" Yes."

" Where is it?"

" Dumbledore's office."

Melody grabbed Fred and George hands and teletransportet them for the office.

" Accio Weasley bag."

A bag susdently apered were Melody was.

" Why is that?- asked Fred.

" The explosives."

" Tell me why you're not in Ravenclaw."- said George.

" Because I'm the pranker Queen."

" Guys... What if what Dumbledore said is true?"- said Fred.

" You don't belive him?"- asked Melody.

' I mean... We born on April's first."

" The fools day."- said George.

" Exacly. What if he was just messing with mom and dad?"

" You got a point... But we can't think like that... We should not think abaut that thing eather. We will stay togheter no matter what. And if that is true... Well one of us is going to the Marauders."

" What?"

" Lupin said that Petigrew wasn't a member anymore. It seams like everyone knew abaut this except us. Well he said to that if something happened today to one of us we would go to the Marauders." ( **A.N: Don't know if that is possible but this is fanfiction sooo...)**

 **"** Really?"

" Yes."

" Mel... Do you think that when the death eaters kidnaped you..."

" What?"

" Was because of that?"

" Now that you say that... But Dumbledore said that the other two would live crying. We had like 3 years."

" And? You think we didn't miss you?"

" You did?"

" Of course we did. We're triplets come on."

" Okok."

" When we discover that we we're were best friends and then we're triplets I mean it was obvious because we we're bouth red hair,same birthday and pranksters."

" So obvious that when mom told you on the letter that was your imagiantion you belive it..."

" Shut up."

" And you remember the mirrow?"

" Yeah. You're biggest desire was metting your true family and we appered all in the mirrow."

" Yeah... I tought that it wasn't work..."

" Yeah..."

They all laugh.

" Guys... If that really happens... I- I love you... More than live..."

" We love you too. And love you too Georgie."

" Love you too Freddie."

They all started to cry.

" Now now... Gred, Meorge ready?"

" After you Felody."

" Let's go."

They left Dumbledore office and were. going to the desire room when they found Harry, Ron and Hermione.

" I'm going with you.'- said Hermione hugging Harry

" No."

" Yes."

" Hermione no. You stay with Ron. And Fred and George and Melody."

" Hey guys."

" Hey."

" Why are you crying Hermione?"- asked Melody.

" Harry wants to go to fight with Voldemort alone."

" What? Are you mad?"- said the triplets

" Me mad? What abaut you?"

" What abaut us?"

" I know abaut what Dumbledore said.."

" What did Dumbledore said?- asked Ron and Heemione.

" Nothing."- said Melody.

" You shouldn't be here. You should be on the burrow or with your family."

" What is going on?"- asked Ron.

" One of them..."

" One more word Harry James Potter and you are death."- said Melody.

" One of them what?"- asked Ron.

" One of them is going to die."

" What?"

" Sorry Ronikiens."

" No... None of you can die... You're the laugh of the Weasley's. There is no life without you three."

" Ron..."- say Melody crying.

" You're bloddy crying. I never had seen you cry...Well with Belatrix yes but it was diferent."

" What happened with Belatrix?"- asked Fred.

" Nothing..."

" Melody Elisabeth Wealsey..."

" She was tourture by Belatrix."

" What?"

" You guys didn't know?"

" No they didn't. Thanks Ronald."

" But..."

" What does being turtered by Belatrix means Mel?"

" That she made me lots of crucious and writte in my arm blood traitor."

" What? Why didn't you tell us?"

" Because of this... I am alive ain't I? The reast dosn't matter."

" You are our triplet. You matter."

" Thanks. But now we need to go. Harry... Good Luck"

" Thanks. Be careful."

" Always."

They all went to the desire room until that...

" Can i join you?"

" What?"- when Melody turned around she got white.

" I'm sorry abaut what I've done to you. I wasn't tinking. I was just being the stupid son I always were. Can you forgive me?"

Melody reaction was one that no one was expexting. Without saying anything the hugged Percy so tied like there was no tomorrow.

" I'm sorry Mel. I'm so so sorry."

" It's alright. You are here now. When we more nedded you."

" What are you going to do?"

" Sent explosives to here the death eaters are."- said Fred.

" And do the shield again."- said Melody.

They all went to the room and went to the window.

" Alright. Fred and George explosives. Percy and me shelter. Got it?"

" Yes."

Fred and George started to trew the explosives to were the death eaters were and Melody and Percy rebulding the shelter. When they over the triplets high-fived.

" Now let's go ro the hall."

When they got there they got into the hall and there was a fight between Mr. Wealsey and some death eater going on.

" Avada Kedavra."- but Mr. Wealsey was quick getting down witch means that the spell got Melody. She imediayly fall to her brothers arms.

" NO! Mel no. No no no no. Melody! Melody wake up... Melody please... Please please please wake up! Mel please! Melody! Melody! Mel!"- Fred and George screamed crying. They land her in the ground.

" Melody please wake up. Come on Felody. We are just one remember. Gred Meorge and Felody. Just one. If we are still alive so needs to be you. Come on sis. I love you"- said Fred crying harder.

But nothing happened. Their Melody had gone. Forever.

Molly had just come and hugged her sons while her other sons went to say goodbye to their sister.

" Come on sweetie pie I know you're in there. Wake up ok? We need you Melody. I need you. Please wake up sis. I love you."- said Charlie kissing her forehead.

Then went Bill.

" Mel... Please don't do this to us! We need you. You are important in the family. Please, please wake up and do one of those entraces that only you can. Please."

And then Percy.

" I'm glad that you forgive me before you die... I wouldn't handle it Mel... Even if i didn't seam i always had care about you and loved you more than anything. This might sound strange but sometimes i would look up for you. Even if you are younger than me i wanted to be like you. And I had jelous because you could be the Queen prankester and have good grades. I loved that abaut you. You could separate things. Please Mel wake up. Please."

And then Arthur and Molly.

" Oh sweatheart this is my fault. I'm so sorry Melody. Please forgive me ok? Daddy always loved you. You were always my baby girl even if know you we're grown. I love you Melody. Never ever forget that."- said Arthur.

" Ohh my beutiful girl. I'm so sorry that it had to endup like this love. Really really sorry. We will always love you dear. And you will always be the Queen prenkster. Here at Hogwarts and at home."- said Molly.

And then George.

" Mel... Please sis I know you're there. Please please wake up. You know how important you are to me and Fred. Please Felody just wake up. And you know how it is." Triplets for luck, friends by choise". I love you."

And then all of them cry.

After a while Belatrix come and Fred remember what she had done to Melody.

" Ohh looks. The stupid girl is death. She deserve it. I never like it her. In my opinion she wasn't doing here nothing. Hope you burn in the hell bitch."

And with that Fred stod in front of her.

" Talk abaut her like that again and i swear i will kill you."

" You woun't..."

" How do you..."

" Avada Kedavra."

And Fred fall back.

" NOOO!" - screamed George." No no no Fred no! Not you two please no!"

He started to run after Belatrix but was stoped by Charlie.

" George don't..."

" But she killed him Charlie... She she..."

" I know..."

" No you don't. You did not lose your other halfs tonigh. You do not know how that feels..."

" George..."

" Let me go... Please Charlie let me go"

" No!"

" Charlie!"

" George! We alredy lost 2 of the most important persons today. Don't make us loss the third one."

" But... But..."

" I know you want revenge and you will have it. I promisse."

" Nooo!"- George woke up screaming.

" What the bloody hell"- said Ron.

" George are you alright?"- asked Hermione that was putting some water on George's forehead.

" Here am I?"

" At the burrow. You alright?"

"Mel...Fred...Death...Belatrix...Battle..."

" Harry go get them."

Outside...

" Who do you wanna prank next?"- asked Fred.

" I was tinking that, as usual, we could prank Percy."

" What a brilliant ideia Felody."

" Thank you Gred."- said Melody with a smile.

" Guys!"

" Harry. He were just planing a prank on you."- said Melody.

" What?"

" Don't listen to her. What do you want?"

" George woke up. And we wants to see you."

" Did something happened?"

" He woke up screaming and now he his crying..."

" Why did you not start in there?"

" Because..."- but Harry had no time to over because Fred and Melody run home. When they got there Mrs. Weasley has hugging her son.

" Hey George."- said Melody.

" Hey..."

" A blue bird told us what happened..."- said Fred.

" With a scar on his forehead?"

" Exacly. You know of him?"- said Melody.

" Yes i know. He answer if you call him Harry."

"Aha. Now seriusly. What happened?"

" Nothing especial..."

" Nothing especial? Oh yeah uhm Fred i forgot to tell you that now George wakes up screaming and crying."

" I wasn't crying."

" Then why are your eyes red Meorge?"

" I just... fine."

" Im going to leave you. Tell them what happened. It will help dear."

" Yes mom."

When Molly left Melody went to her place and hugged George really thied.

" Now really. What happened Georgie?"

" I't was just a dream."

" A bad one i suppose. You woke up screaming mate come on. What happened?"

" We were at Hogwarts..."

" You kiss McGonagall?"- said Fred.

" Fred... Not now... Okay we were in Hogwarts..."

" And a battle was going on and..."- George told Fred and Melody what the dream has. At the end he started crying again but Melody hugged him and played with is hair.

" Dam George... It is normal that you woke up like that. I probably would have a panick attack. But now listen to me buddy... We are were with you aren't we?"

" Yes..."

" So it means we are alright. All of we. There is nothing to be scare of."

" I know but..."

" I know but try not to tink abaut that now ok?"

" Ok."

" You know that me and Fred love you and are always here for you don't you?"

" Yes. Thanks for that."

" No reason to be thankfull for mate. Now don't tink abaut that and rest. You need to."

" But I don't..."

" George you are sick. You need to rest."

" But..."

" We stay here with you. Is that ok"- asked Melody.

" Yes."

Melody hugged George again and he rest his head on her lap. She was playing with his hair when she started to sing...

" _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window_

 _Darling, everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold on to this lullaby_

 _Even when the musics gone, gone_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _You'll be alright_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound"_

George felt aslep at the middle of the song but she didn't care. Because she loved that song and she knew that Fred was listening to.

" I love that song. It always works when it comes to this. Principal with you singing. You have a beutiful voice you know that?"

" Thanks. And yes I know. You insist tell me that 2 times a day."

" But isn't this one Ginny's one.?"

" No. I just singing whenaver i want to."

" Ohh okey."

That day had past and the triplets passed it together. As always.

 **Hey guys! So what do you think? I myself loved to writte this one. Tell me what you think by comment.**

 **If there is any grammar mistakes, please, please, pleaseeee forgive me. I don't do it on porpouse. Its just that my first language is not english soo...**

 **Well thats it.**

 **Mischief managed**


End file.
